La Fortuna del Cazador
by shadowjadis
Summary: Señoras y señores, les presento a Joffrey Bolton, hijo de Roose. Honrémosle en la celebración de su decimocuarto Día del Nombre. ¡ATENCIÓN! Fic lleno de crueldad explícita, no apto para mentes sensibles (de ahí lo de clasificarlo como "Horror"). Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares nombrados me pertenecen. Todos vienen de la fantástica cabecita que se esconde bajo la gorra del gran George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto 14 "La Oveja Negra" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y está dedicado a Soly, la Mano de la Reina, que lleva desde el principio extorsionándome para que lo escriba :P**

**Otra nota: La autora de este fic advierte de que el contenido no es apto para mentes ****normales y**** sensibles, por lo que no se responsabiliza de los traumas que pueda ocasionar a los lectores. Asimismo, desea manifestar que no está en absoluto de acuerdo con las prácticas que se describen en el mismo. **

El aliento entrecortado se le transformaba en vapor al salir de su boca. A su alrededor, los copos de nieve empapaban el bosque; era una de las nevadas veraniegas típicas del Norte. Se detuvo un momento y se abrazó la piel desnuda. Estaba cansada de correr, pero sabía que tenía que continuar. Ya no oía los ladridos de los perros, pero intuía que no estaban lejos. Podrían estar acechando desde detrás de cualquier árbol. Si no moría de frío, moriría en cuanto la atrapase ese loco.

Dejó que el aire frío llenase sus pulmones, que tanto lo necesitaban. Después, trató de hacer el más mínimo ruido posible al escabullirse entre los árboles. Al volver la vista atrás, una pequeña esperanza se dibujó en el horizonte. Fuerte Terror quedaba ya muy atrás. Si tenía un poco de suerte, pronto se encontraría con algún señor, o simplemente un campesino como su padre, alguna taberna, lo que fuera… Le daba igual mientras alguien la ayudase a escapar de allí. Pareció que los dioses sin nombre la habían escuchado.

-¿Estás bien, chica? –le preguntó una voz que escuchó tras de sí.

Sobresaltada, se volvió. Era un joven de imponentes bucles dorados y labios gruesos. A pesar de su vestimenta, había algo refinado en él, algo que le hacía parecer de alta cuna. Tal vez perteneciera a una casa menor. O tal vez fuera un sirviente o el hijo de algún mayordomo. Tragó saliva y asintió.

-Toma –el muchacho se quitó la capa y se la dio- Debes de estar muriéndote de frío.

La aceptó, agradecida, y le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa al tiempo que se envolvía en ella. Él le ofreció su brazo.

-Ven conmigo. Te llevaré con mi señor. Te daremos algo de comida y un baño caliente. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Asintió enérgicamente, lo cual hizo sonreír al chico. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y amable, como las de los caballeros de los que hablaban las canciones. No podía creerse su suerte. Se agarró a su brazo y siguió sus pasos en silencio. Se estremeció ligeramente al notar el frío manto blanco bajo los pies.

El caballero rubio la condujo a través de un sendero. La ayudó a saltar vallas, esquivar ramas traicioneras e incluso escalar un pequeño muro de piedra. Le tendió la mano al aterrizar con un pequeño salto al otro lado de éste. Una fortaleza se alzaba imponente ante ellos. La sonrisa de la joven se borró al darse cuenta de lo siniestramente familiar que le resultaba. Interrogó a su salvador con la mirada, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír ladridos acercándose a ellos. Entonces, una mueca de locura transformó por completo el bello rostro del muchacho.

-No te resistas; será breve –siseó con malicia- ¡Chicas, toda vuestra!

Llamó con un silbido y, al instante, una jauría de perras apareció como de la nada. Ahogó un grito al ver quién las acompañaba. Era el mismo muchacho del que había estado huyendo, aquél que la había secuestrado y encerrado en una mazmorra para después desnudarla y obligarla a correr por el bosque en plena nevada. Al verlos juntos, se fijó en que ambos compartían aquellos labios gruesos como gusanos y aquella expresión de locura en el rostro. Retrocedió varios pasos, sin dejar de temblar como la presa que sabe que están a punto de devorarla.

Pronto su espalda se topó con el muro por el que acababan de descender. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Los perros aullaban y gruñían, feroces y hambrientos. El mayor y más feo de los dos chicos, de melena negra y larga, se acercó a ella, cuchillo en mano. Sintió cómo le apretaba la hoja contra el cuello, aún más gélida que la misma nieve. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando empezó a hablarle al oído.

-No lo has hecho mal del todo. Estuviste a punto de ganar, pero te confiaste demasiado. Así que contigo jugaremos un ratito más.

La calidez de una gota de sangre bajó por su cuello. El depredador se dirigió a su rubio compinche.

-Haz tú los honores.

El muchacho se situó a su lado y, con una actitud casi amorosa, tomó la gota de sangre en su dedo y se la lamió, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabías que nuestras cuchillas están afiladas? Tú misma vas a tener el honor de comprobarlo por ti misma.

Al acercarse a ella para hablarle, notó que algo le rozaba la pierna desnuda. Deseó gritar, pero el del cabello negro le tapó la boca rápidamente al tiempo que el más joven se desataba los calzones con una risa enfermiza. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Sacudió la cabeza, pero cuanto más trataba de librarse, más fuerte la sujetaban entre los dos y más cerca estaba la hoja de hundirse en la suave carne de su cuello. De un empujón, el menor la empujó contra la pared. Un grito le rasgó la garganta al sentir la dureza de su masculinidad entre las piernas.

-¡Silencio! –le gritó el mayor a la vez que le acercaba el cuchillo a la sien- Si no te portas bien, te haremos el doble de daño.

Antes de poder responder, el rubio se abrió paso entre sus carnes por la fuerza, con una embestida brutal y desgarradora. Sintió cómo los muslos se le empapaban de sangre. Tembloroso, el chico gimió y volvió a penetrarla con más violencia. Casi agradeció que el observador empezase a arrancarle tiras de piel de los dedos, como si se tratase de una fruta, pues fue lo único que consiguió distraerla del dolor que le invadía el bajo vientre. Con cada herida, cada golpe y cada nueva gota de sangre, el que había tomado por su salvador parecía excitarse más y más. Crecía dentro de ella y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, hasta que algo cálido se derramó entre sus muslos, mezclándose con la sangre.

De un empujón, el más feo de los dos apartó a su cómplice y se quitó los calzones con urgencia, sin soltar el cuchillo. La tortura empezó de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Rezaba a los dioses para que la dejasen morir en ese instante. Por suerte, su agresor no tardó mucho en estallar, y lo hizo con un gruñido salvaje. Al terminar, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y la tiró al suelo nevado. La nieve casi le pareció un mullido cojín al caer.

El alivio no duró mucho, para su desgracia. Una piedra chocó contra su nariz y la hizo sangrar de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos golpes y magulladuras había sufrido. Con la visión borrosa, distinguió al menor de los dos, que reía escandalosamente a la vez que la abofeteaba con una piedra y le desfiguraba el rostro.

-Éste ha sido el mejor Día del Nombre que he tenido –fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de que le rajase el cuello para terminar con su sufrimiento.


End file.
